SILENT MOON
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: itachi jamas imagino que salvaria a alguien por amor


Lo que escribo es solo por diversion y entretenieminto, todos los personajes de NARUTO son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

SILENT MOON

-Aquellos que se olvidaron a si mismos y son capaces de aceptar su verdadera naturaleza¡Son los unicos fuertes!- Nagi se repetía una y otra vez, para tener fuerza en su interior, mientras caminaba junto a ese ninja, que era totalmente diferente a lo que demostraba, sabia que bajo esa mascara de arrogancia habia alguien que sufria a cada instante, "no puedo dejar de ser yo" dijo en voz baja, como si tratara de entender su identidad, como nueva akatsuki .

"si sigues asi, terminaras con la mente hecha pedazos" itachi se detuvo para esperar a Nagi que siguera su paso

"eres la ultima persona, que imagine que diría esas palabras para aconsejarme"dijo al estar junto al el.

_La habian puesta bajo el mando de itachi uchiha , que de por si mostraba una mala actitud al saber que tendría una subordinada nueva no se mostraba contento, "no estoy aquí para cuidarte y si te atrasas no te protegeré" fue ese su saludo inicial, "dejare que mueras sin ningún remordimiento". _

"no siempre los buenos están en una organización" sonrio mientas caminaban

"todos estan por sus razones, por que son malos, por amor o por que no tienen opción ¿verdad uchiha?" ella habia traido de vuelta algo que itachi creía perdido, tranquilidad espiritual

"no es bueno para un ninja tratar de ver atra vez de otro" contesto, tratando de poner una mascara,

"di lo que quieras sabes que tengo razón, no eres engreído y cederás ante la verdad" en medio de esa conexión que estaban creando, fueron atacados por sorpresa, unos anbus de la villa de la arena los habían seguido, lanzando navajas a sus espaldas ella sabia que su superior no la protegería y por eso se vio en la necesidad de usar sus mas engañosas tácticas , haciendo uso de un jutsu de niebla, encontró a tres de los cinco ninjas que la seguían, pero e medio de su tarea de rastrearlos, fue emboscada por estos, hiriéndola en la mano en hombro y en el rostro, al sentir eso itacha corrió para posicionarse en medio de la batalla y al tratar de protger a Nagi también fue cortado en un costado del pecho

"shinobis, reconozco su astucia , pero es mejor que acepten su derrota" solto a cientos de cuervos negros, abatiendo en un final inaludible a sus enemigos.

"Será mejor que encontremos donde quedarnos el resto de la noche"dijo el ninja mientras servia de apoyo a su compañera, ella caminaba mientras usaba algo de jutsu medico en su rostro

"podían cortarme dos dedos o una vena ¿pero mi rostro?" -tendre que usar mas chakra para que no quede cicatriz- viajaban en medio de un camino lleno de llanura, de poca altura, la luna hacia que la sangre resaltara mas en el rosto de nagi

"adelante hay un pequeño refugio, será buen lugar para que termines de curarte" entraron a la posada tratando de no llamar la atención

"queremos dos habitaciones" le dijeron al anciano que estaba en recepción,

"lo siento no hay mas habitaciones" ella alzo una ceja (la buena) "bueno una habitación, con dos camas" el anciano con mala visión trataba de ver al rostro de la chica

"solo tenemos una habitación disponible con una sola cama" la chica se voleo y pregunto

"itachi sama ¿no será molesto para usted?" el joven, sostuvo el aire un poco y negó con la cabeza , hablo de nuevo con el abuelo "deme la llave ahora por favor" regreso con itachi y paso su brazo bajo el de el para darle apoyo, ella estaba un poco débil, pero estaba preocupada por haber expuesto a un pilar de los akatsukis, "entra y acuéstate en la cama por favor itachi" se quedo en la entrada al ver que alguien los seguía

"buenas noches" le dijo una joven de apariencia normal.

" ·buenas noches, disculpe es un poco tarde" dijo mientras tapaba su rostro y escondía su otra mano,

"¿esta bien?" pregunto la mujer "necesita ayuda"

"gracias, vengo con mi esposo y solo me duele la cabeza, disculpe, buenas noches" cerro la puerta y vio atraves de la suave luz a su *esposo* "¿que tal soy mintiendo?"

itachi tratando de no reir "pésima, le diste explicaciones tontas cuando no te las pidió" ella acepto la derrota verbal

"quisiera tomar un baño, ¿esta bien si me esperas unos minutos? Prometo no tardar" el joven tomo asiento.

Pocos minutos después, el vapor salio del baño junto a Nagi que tenia puesta una bata blanca "termine de curar las cortadas y mira" señalo su ceja "no hay rastro de nada" sonrio e hizo que itachi por un momento olvidara su agonia

"es momento de ver tu cuerpo" avergonzó mas al mayor de los hermanos uchiha, se quito su capa y se despojo de su camisa negra y de la de red, "dijiste que no protegerías a nadie y por mi culpa estas asi" extendió sus manos para curarlo, se sentía débil, pero sentía esa obligación moral,

"yo solo soy una sombra ahora" itachi estaba tan alejado de si mismo, por instantes borraba todo de si, para ser de nuevo el ninja vacio de siempre.

"eres un tonto, no se que haría si…." Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla "estas curado , será mejor que limpies toda esa sangre, no querrás que nos rastreen"intento desviar el tema.

En serio _ era una buena aliada de los akatsukis y mas con su habilidad medica, itachi entro en la regadera y tomo un largo baño, ella estaba recostada casi quedándose dormida, por que estaba cansada, pero entre sueños escucho a itachi

"¿podrias pasarme una toalla?" pregunto desde la regadera.

–estoy tan cansada que tendras que salir- pensó que itachi insistiría mas, pero unos momentos después estaba frente a ella, mojado con gotas estratégicamente puestas en su cuerpo, solo estaba tapado con su capa negra con rojo

"eres la peor compañera de misiones" acomodo su cabello húmedo y sonrio de lado.

Se puso de pie enseguida tratando de no ver a su amigo, tomo una bata del buro y estiro su mano con los ojos cerrados, "no seas timida estas enfrente de tu esposo" se burlo el ninja

"fue una excusa para que nos dejaran tranquilos ¿Cómo esta tu herida?" todavía tenia la vista dirigiendo a otra parte

"¿por que no hechas un vistazo?" dijo itachi con su vos áspera y grave la chica un poco indecisa volteo a ver la piel de el, no tenia nada, gracias a sus cuidados,

"estas bien me alegro" tomo una postura mas cómoda, por que estaba tranquila, el cerro su bata y camino mas cercade ella

"¿estarias mas tranquila frente a mi si te digo que eres la mejor persona que he conocido" Nagi alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos afligidos de itachi "ya no puedo estar tranquilo sin ti, por eso te protegí"

ella recargo su rostro al pecho de el "estamos atrapados en dos mundos diferentes" sintió como era rodeada por unos brazos que irradiaban ternura

"¿quieres casarte con un ninja desertor? Es la mejor oferta que puedo ofrecerte, asi no diras mentiras patéticas para escondernos" ella empezó a reir con lagrimas en los ojos

"me gusta cuando eres el compasivo y piadoso itachi uchiha" el la tomo en brazos, para asi los dos meterse a la cama, el se quito la prenda blanca con lentitud para ver el rostro de ella que le encantaba cada gesto que hacia

"ahora eres parte de mi alma" tomo la mano de la chica y la puso en su pecho

"te quiero itachi" los dos incados frente a frente, el mobio el cabello de Nagi para besar su cuello y ella pasar sus manos por toos lus lugares donde no habia ropa, paro itachi de lamer la clvicula de ella sentir que sus manos bajaban mas peligrosamente de sus oblicuos, la junto mas a el en un abrazo y sus rostros estaban muy próximos entre si, itachi con la boca entre abierta roso sus labios a los de Nagi antes de pasar su lengua por su labio inferior, bajo una mano descansándola en el trasero de Nagi , ella desamarro su bata ente los ojos negros y brillantes de itachi, el modio su labio seguido por un mordisco de ella a su boca, haciendo que el no aguantara mas y buscara un beso apasionado y entregado …..aun despiertos, sabían que estar juntos seria un reto, pero asi es el destino.


End file.
